bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Roar 2
Bloody Roar 2, is a brawler video game developed by Eighting/Raizing in 1999. (Also known as'' Bloody Roar 2: Bringer of the New Age'' in Japan/Europe and Bloody Roar 2: The New Breed in the United States.) Plot "Zoanthropes... '' Beings possessed of animal strength and human intellect. Their existence hass been the stuff of legend since the dawn of human history. As technology advances, genetic scientists gain the abilisty to awake the beast-like powers that lie dormant in human genes. The giant multinational Tylon corporation secretly plots to reap huge profits by exploiting these superhuman abilities. Opposing Tylon is a group of renegade zoanthropes fighting for the dignity of their kind. This fierce struggle shocks the world. ''Although they succeed in thwarting the evil plans of Tylon, the zoanthropes unwittingly withdraw worldwide attention to their existence and their amazing abilities. '' Fear and envy among ordinary humans soon lead to prejudice and oppression against zoanthropes. Thus persecuted, the zoanthropes look for hope in a newly formed underground organization: The Zoanthrope Liberation Frontor ZLF. ZLF followers, claiming to fight for zoanthrope rights, use their exceptional combat skills as zoanthropes to overwhelm the forces of the human world. However... The world learns too late that the ZLF is actually a terrorist organization convinced of zoanthrhope superiority and advocating global rule by zoanthropes. Indiscriminate violence claims the lives of many innocent people. The ZLF even targets its supposed brethren, punishing or abducting zoanthropes who refuse to collaborate. As the rift between human and zoanthrope widens, total chaos and destruction seem inevitable. Now, more than ever, the world needs new leaders to bridge the gap, heal the wounds, and create a new era of peace." Five years have passed since the collapse of the Tylon Corporation. The Zoanthropes' mutiny in the original Bloody Roar destroyed the powerful multi-national organization. But the Zoanthropes' inhuman dealings with their victims caused worldwide revolt. The Zoanthropes rightfully earned their name as "enemies of the human race". Hostilities beween humans and Zoanthropes exploded. Reports of Zoanthrope hunts and their toll in human life flooded the news. Reacting to the bloodshed, a group emerged that supported the Zoanthropes. They called themselves the "Zoanthrope Liberation Front " (ZLF) and declared war on the hunters. But the Front's terrorist tactics raised suspicion. Rumors began leaking out that the Front secretly kidnapped Zoanthropes and held them hostage. Shina, a leopard zoanthropes and Gado's adopted daughter, persuades herself that her foster father is the ZLF leader, or the "Alpha", behind this conspiration. They finally understand the true leader is Shenlong, a Long's clone created by the mad scientist Busuzima, is the real ZLF leader. After multiple fights and a Long intervention, Shenlong discovers that he is true nature and dissolves the Zoanthrope Liberation Front before dismember himself. Gameplay Some new features appear with this second instalment. First, the addition of the Beast Drive, a devastating special attack unique for each fighters. Game Features * Arcade * VS (Versus) * Story * Survival * Watch * Costum * Options Characters Returning Fighters * 'Alice the Rabbit' - After graduating from high school, she became a nurse. One day, her friend Yūgo was brought into the hospital where got tested on. But as she tried to talk to him, he left the hospital. Concerned for his welfare, she chased after him. * 'Long the Tiger' - One day, a girl came to the cave where he dwelled, begging him to train her in the martial arts so she can have the strength to rescue her mother. Her words stir a part of him - he starts to see himself in her, someone cursed with the fate of being a Zoanthrope but with the strong will to fight back. He agrees to train the girl, Uriko, preparing for what awaits them. * 'Yugo the Wolf' - After the fall of Tylon, Yūgo hides his Zoanthropy and takes up a career as a boxer. He is not truly alone, as he took under his wing a boy he found during the destruction of Tylon. The boy had no memories and nobody to take care of him, so Yūgo took it upon himself to adopt him as his brother and named him Kenji. One day, five years after the incident with Tylon, Kenji is mysteriously abducted by a strange person. He assumes this is a sign that Tylon might be resurfacing and decides to fight back and rescue his younger brother. New Fighters * 'Bakuryu the Mole' - He worked for the Tylon corporation as assassins with his master, the original Bakuryu. Bakuryu died, while his successor was left in the ruined Tylon building brainwashed. He was saved by Yugo who took the boy home, naming him 'Kenji'. Five years after being taken into Yugo's care, the remnants of Tylon kidnap him. He is re-brainwashed, reviving his memories as the ninja assassin 'Bakuryu'. * 'Busuzima the Chameleon' - Busuzima was employed by the Tylon corporation as one of their top researchers. It was during this time that he conducted unorthodox experiments on himself and became a Zoanthrope chameleon. * 'Jenny the Bat' - A woman surrounded in mystery. Some say that because of an incomplete experiment, she has stopped aging, and others say she is a real life vampire from Hungary. It is known that Jenny Burtory is a top model. Though in truth, this is but a cover for her secret life - her occupation as a covert spy. One day, Jenny is invited by Gado, an old acquaintance of hers, to investigate a suspicious organization. * 'Shina the Leopard' - She was adopted as the daughter of the war veteran, Gado. Influenced by him, she began to demonstrate great capability for battle during her childhood. One day, her father disappears without a word. There are rumors that he is the organizer behind the ZLF. Shina doesn't want to believe that her father is behind it. With that in mind, she follows her father's trail to find out what his real intentions are. * 'Stun the Insect' - Steven Goldberg was as a scientist working for Tylon. When Steven discovered the evils behind the company, he became a part of one of Busuzima's experiments and converted into a man-made insect Zoanthrope. Feeling betrayed, Steven (now going by the name 'Stun') plunges into despair over losing his human form. Slowly, his mind and body decayed though his heart yearned for revenge. * 'Uriko the Half Beast' - Five years on from her ordeal in Tylon, Uriko is a junior high school student. One day, when she returns home from school, she sees a group of men surrounding her mother. Unfortunately, the experiments that were performed on Uriko has left lasting effects on her ability to transform and she couldn't save her mother. In order to gain the strength she needs, she seeks out Long, who is a renowned martial artist. Unlockable Returning Fighters * 'Gado the Lion' Unlockable New Fighters * 'Shenlong the Tiger' - There exists an organization that stands for the liberation of Zoanthropes - for power and predominance over humans. This organization is called the 'Zoanthrope Liberation Front'. Shenlong is their leader, a man who strikes fear into all who oppose him. He forces Zoanthropes to obey him with an iron fist. He is one of the most powerful and dangerous Zoanthropes to ever exist (able to become a white tiger) and the opposing administrations have nothing on him. His background is a complete mystery. Stages *City *Aquarium *Tatami *Beach *Room *Domer *Lab *Building 1 *Building 2 Reception Bloody Roar 2 received generally positive reviews from critics. Doug Perry of IGN said that "What the game lacks in history and originality, it makes up for in a deep combo-laden fighting system, exquisite graphics, and layers of gameplay modes that few games offer." Johnny Liu of Game Revolution concluded that "Bloody Roar II is a game that you just don't want to spend that much time with. It's fine for a try or two and nothing more. While good enough, Bloody Roar II isn't anywhere near the best. James Mielke of GameSpot said that "if you never picked up the first game, Bloody Roar 2 is still a good game, with a much better cast than the first one. However, in contrast to the original American version of BR1, Bloody Roar 2 is a marginal improvement that still suffers from second-best status due to the exclusion of integral gameplay elements that should never have been messed with. The game is a major disappointment for such a promising series." Response to the graphics and design was mostly favorable. Perry noted that the game's high-resolution graphics "sharpen and crystallize the polygonal, textured-mapped characters" and proclaimed that this brought the game "into the top tier of best-looking PlayStation games." He added that the animal designs "are all bizarre, lean toward a Japanese sensibility, and are exquisitely designed, both in their tight programming, and in the level of texture details, shape, and movement." Liu stated that while the game is graphically sharp, "it employs minimal animation outside of the characters." He said that the animal designs "do look pretty good, although the human counterparts could use some work," and compared the appearance of the Stun character's beetle form to "a bulked up Unit 01 robot from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion". Mielke considered the game to be "as gorgeous as the first installment - in fact, it looks almost exactly the same, with beautiful light-sourcing, speedy 60fps action, and all sorts of special effects when switching into beast mode." The sound and music was met with mixed response. Perry said that the sound effects were "as good if not better than last year's game," but called the music "truly uninspired" and compared it to "a series of generic riffs extracted straight from the bad heavy metal of the dour mid-'80s." Liu was critical of the voice-acting, noting that "most of these guys sound just sound wrong" and that "the announcer is completely devoid of excitement; instead of getting pumped up for an exciting match, I felt more pumped up to go do something else... anything else." His response to the rest of the audio was more middling, saying that the sound effects are "good, but nothing new" and the music "isn't very impressive -- typical fighter fare, with a few choice selections, funneling down to some bothersome noise."Mielke positively described the voice-overs and sound effects as "really well done". Promotion tumblr_m8cl6aqERi1qd4q8ao1_500.jpg Bloody Roar 2.png tumblr_mwreocmhtm1r6pjato1_500.jpg tumblr_mwreocmhtm1r6pjato3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mwreocmhtm1r6pjato2_500.jpg Packaging Artwork BR2NAfront.jpg|PlayStation NA Release BR2NAback.jpg|PlayStation NA Release (back) BR2JAPfront.jpg|PlayStation JAP Release BR2JAPback.jpg|PlayStation JAP Release (back) BR2PALfront.jpg|PlayStation PAL Release BR2PALback.jpg|PlayStation PAL Release (back) Official Artworks ''See: Bloody Roar 2 (official artwork) External Links FAQ on Game Radar Category:Games